


[Podfic] Like Mother, Like Daughter

by greedy_dancer



Category: Sorcerer to the Crown - Zen Cho
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Impertinence's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:An incident leads Prunella to acquire a somewhat inconvenient student.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Mother, Like Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878807) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



Cover art credit: greedydancer

| 

## Length

  * 08:15 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/2mSYz71)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to impertinence for having blanket permission to podfic, to Paraka for hosting and to the Awesome Ladies mods for organizing! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
